


"How to Say Yes"- by Karkat Vantas

by 7074LLY_M17UN4_8R0



Series: Beta Boys, Plus One [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: All are Humanstuck, Fluff, Humanstuck, Kinks, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Not A Homosexual, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut, Smutstuck, That's What They All Say, There's Some Kinks In Here, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7074LLY_M17UN4_8R0/pseuds/7074LLY_M17UN4_8R0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a problem. And his name is Sollux Captor. The lisping fucker won't leave you alone. When he does leave you, you pretend he's still there. Because you want him. And you don't know if he wants you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"How to Say Yes"- by Karkat Vantas

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first submission on AO3, but I'm a pretty decent writer (decent as in a suck in the worst way possible) so there should be nothing to worry about. Critiques/Advice are encouraged and will be taken into consideration.  
> The small group ("How to Say Yes"-By Karkat Vantas") is in the point of view of the one and only, Karkat Vantas.

You have a problem. And his name is Sollux Captor. The lisping fucker won't leave you alone. When he does leave you, you pretend he's still there. Because you want him. And you don't know if he wants you back.  
It probably started in fifth grade, when Eridan Ampora, snobbiest kid in fucking ever, took your lunch because he "forgot his". That's when that idiot of a friend-Sol- cusses him out with this undeniably terrible lisp and shares his honey and peanut butter sandwiches with you. You two ate together for the rest of the year, sixth grade, seventh grade, eighth grade, and all through high school. Now, you are in the same college as him. How you managed to get into a great school like this, you don't know. Maybe it's only great because he's in it. Either that or because it's in the Ivy League. Oh, well. You don't care, as you stare down at your biomed papers that are due tomorrow. Fucking perfect, Karkat.  
"Need a bit of help, KK? You theem kind of lotht on thith thing. You thure you're thmart enough to handle thith clath?"  
The fucker taunts you as you snap your head up to face him, brow creasing.  
"Of course I'm smart enough you asshole! Why else would I be here?"  
He pauses and tuts, shrugging with that signature grin.  
"Becauthe you love me, KK. I can underthtand why, though. I'm quite the charmer."  
You scowl harder (if that's possible for you) and give a "hmph!". That dick.  
"I don't love you; that's gay and I am going to quote John: I am not a homosexual. The more you know." You flash a sarcastic smile and slap your pencil down. Then you notice how his face contorts. His face sort of goes blank in an unusual way- not like when he's in thought.  
"Are you thure?"  
Did he just fucking ask you that?  
What the fuck?  
"Why are you even asking this? It shouldn't matter if I take it up the butt not."  
You're pretty sure that your face is a tad pink on your pale skin. And those god-awful freckles that contrast against you. The way that you worded that could have been better, and he makes the awkwardness of it known.  
"So, you're thubmithive? Gotta thay, kind of called you on that one. You can't even argue in debate clath."  
Oh, no he did-fucking-not.  
"This is a fucking weird conversation, you fucker. What are you, jealous?" About what, you don't know. "And I didn't literally mean that I take it up the butt, dickweed! I can totally top, girl, boy, or any other gender that just so happens to waltz the fuck into my view. Sex Magnet is what my professors should call me."  
God, your face is heating up fast.  
"I bet you couldn't dominate Tavroth if he layed on your bed and spread hith legth for you."  
Yup, cue the tomato face.  
You sputter and stomp up to him, clenching your fists in the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards you. You bare your teeth pull on his shirt so that his face is level with yours.  
"What, Karkat? Too thcared to thay anything? Becauthe it'th true?"  
You drop his shirt in horror and step back. You have a feeling that this is going to go downhill faster than you thought.  
"What the hell! I do not have the hots for Tavros, or you-especially not you- or anyone. I don't fucking love boys! I don't give head, I don't receive it, I don't do anything that requires me to take off my pants in a sexual way! I don't do that shit. Thank you for your fucking time, Captor."  
"Tho you're a virgin?"  
"NO! I had sex with Terezi senior year! But I haven't had sex with a person of the same gender!"  
He snickers and pats your shoulder. That little shit.  
"Are you getting fluthtered? Aw, you are. KK, do you like boyth?"  
You punch him in the chest in anger. Out of the same, raw, emotion, you say something you buried deep down inside and hoped to never unleash. You didn't even think before spewing.  
"I will have you know that I stare at your ass every time you are in front of me! I think you turned me gay, you bitch-fucking, computer slapping motherFUCKER."  
You can feel your face start to heat up and you're taking heavier breaths. Then,  
You realize what the hell you just said.  
Oh, shit.  
"Karkat... what the hell?"  
He takes a step towards you, and you take a step back. In complete and utter horror, your pale red eyes widen and you gape. You idiot, what the fuck? Why the hell did you say that? HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW. So now, you are in your dorm with your possibly ex-best friend, who is more confused than he probably ever will be. You point to the door, eyes squeezed shut, and watering.  
"Leave." Is all you say before he takes a step to you.  
"Karkat, c'mon. Let'th talk about thith, plea-"  
"I SAID LEAVE!" You shout, shaking your pointed finger towards the door that is marked with the number 612. Your dorm number. The door that led to your room, where you probably would huddle under your blankets and cry. Unless, that is, Gamzee comes in.  
Sollux sighs and shuffles out, closing the door behind him.  
You sniffle and put your hand down onto your side. Shaking your head, you start to break down. Tears streak down your cheeks slowly, and small hiccups bubbling from your mouth. This was a stupid idea. Now you've lost your second best friend-one step under Gamzee, who is really more of a best-friend-that-gives-you-heated-handjobs-etc-but-is-still-your-bff. You are such a fuck up, and you decide to say that out loud.  
"I'm such a fucking fuck up."  
"No you ain't, brother."  
You spin around and face your roommate, Gamzee Makara. He's a foot away from you, towering over you by a good two-two and a half feet. He's a juggalo, pothead, and the best artist you'll ever know. He's also the guy that decides you need handjobs when you're really upset or angry or stressed. That's not gay, though. It's his way of friendship. That's what you tell yourself.  
He walks up behind you and tugs your back towards his chest. Wrapping his arms around your waist (which is more your upper torso), he sets his chin on your shoulder.  
"What's up and got my wicked motherfucker down in the dumps?" He murmurs.  
"Nothing. Why the fuck are you home so early?"  
"Solbro all up and texted me that you blew a fuse or something weird soundin' like that."  
That motherfucker.  
"He's just being an ass. Normal for him."  
He tuts and lets go of you, grabbing your shoulders and gently walking you to the couch. He sits down in that lazy, spread out manner, and moves his legs so he can pull you down between them. You lay your back to his chest, and you're small enough to look up at him. He grins and moves his hands to your hips, and you know what he's got planned.  
"I think a motherfucker needs to relax and let a brother lay down some miracles."  
You sighs and those hands-you know what kind of things those hands can do- slide their thumbs under your skinny jeans and boxers, and then slides them down to your knees. You groan as the cold air of your college dorm hits your cock. He moves his right hand to your shaft, just ghosting his nimble fingers over it. After teasing for ten minutes, your cock is dripping and flushed the same color as your face.  
He grips your dick, finally, and starts to slowly pump it. Your hard-on throbs as he keeps his pace slow-too slow. But he gets you panting withing five minutes and biting back noises within ten.  
"Don't hold in those miraculous noises, Karkat... let 'em out." The tone of his voice, low and arousing, combined with the fact that he began to speed up his hand. Your cock was steadily drooling pre-come, dripping down your shaft and his hand.  
"Ah, f-fuck..." is all you managed to say. Your breath was coming fast and your face was flushed, he starts to grind against you. That all-too familiar feeling of heat began to pool in your gut. Your head is spinning and his voice is in your ear but it's muffled and loud at the same time and was that the door opening-  
Your toes curl and you arch your back away from Gamzee's chest, crying out as you come in white hot spurts over your chest and the couch and maybe the coffee table?  
"I gueth thith wathn't a good time to come and apologize?"  
Oh. So the door DID open. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give the lisping douchenugget an extra key to your dorm. Yeah, no.  
"Hey, Solbro. Just providing my best friend with some miracles, brother."  
"He theemed to enjoy your gay miracleth."  
"He always does, Solbro. They're pretty wicked."  
You are too out of breath to do anything. Chest heaving, your let your head roll to the side and kept your eyes closed. Sollux's footsteps start up again, and soon he stops in front of you. You don't know what he's doing, but the bony hands on your knees are NOT Gamzee's, and whoever's breath is on your oversensitive cock makes you whine.  
"I thought you weren't gay, Mithter Indethithive."  
And when he takes your flushed head into his mouth, you aren't too sure on that topic anymore.


End file.
